Experiments and Freedom
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Three people have only ever experienced pain and hatred, but when they escape they find themselves in freedom. But will it last?  XalLux, XigDem, MarVex  Warning: Chapters are very long!  Rated M For: Blood, violence, Yaoi, character death.


"Quickly close down all the exits! The experiments have escaped!" a scientist screamed. Almost instantly the words came from their mouth the warning siren went off. The scientist ran in a hurry to try and locate the three experiments, they couldn't get out! Looking around a male with bright golden hair and blue eyes peered around a corner. He made a motion to two other people; they quickly ran up to the area he was standing by. The guards had tranquilizer guns out; they constantly shifted their position in hopes of catching them. The man nodded to one of the other men with him, the man had really long pale blond hair and sharp green eyes. The man nodded before outstretching a single hand. He held his palm up and his eyes flashed blue once, the guns instantly were covered in a thick sheet of ice.

The guards gasped jumping back a little dropping the guns to the ground, the man and the other two rushed out from behind the corner running for the next hallway. The guards looked up quickly the blue eyed man shut both eyes felt he pushed something out of his mind. The guards where frozen in spot, the male gasped but bolted out of there. Running towards the exit the male felt the pressure return to his head. Gasping he stopped setting a hand on either side of his head, he groaned in pain. The man with blond hair turned around "I'm assuming the pressure is back?" he asked. The man in pain nodded, the other two nodded as well but the three quickly recompose themselves and ran. They had done a lot of planning for this and they weren't about to screw it up! Running the blue eyed man stopped at a door that would lead them to a garage, the man with long blond hair looked at the final member of their group. He was extremely short with voiletish blue hair that hung in front of one of his steely blue eyes. The boy nodded looking at the password required lock on the door, the lock suddenly unlocked and they were able to enter the room.

The guards surrounded the room, this was the only open door "Come out Experiments!" they shouted. There was a moment of silence before the door next to them was blasted open by a pair of motorcycles slamming through the thin metal door. Down the halls rode the three men, two piled on one motorcycle the other taking the lead. Speeding towards the exit the guards quickly followed after mounting their own bikes, the male with blue eyes growled

"Don't they give up?" he growled. The man with green eyes (who had the little boy clinging onto him) huffed

"Not likely." He told him. The man in front spun around a corner

"Zexion! We need an exit!" he yelled, the little boy nodded closing both eyes. For almost two minutes he was silent until he opened his eyes, both of the men driving the machines saw a quick flash of directions. Both drivers nodded speeding towards the way out, they had to get out!

One of the guards had another guard on the back of his ride pull out a gun and level it with the tires of the blue eyed man's machine. There was a bang before one of his tires blew causing him to spin out of control. Slamming into a wall the man was tossed out a window from the force of his vehicle slamming against the ground. He hit the ground hard, a little blood splat from the back of his head. Lifting a hand weakly to his hand and pulling it to his face he saw blood mixed with glass, he crawled into the safety of the bushes. He grinned "Just as we planned…" he muttered before drifting off.

* * *

><p>'<em>I hate my job.<em>' Xaldin thought setting his head down on his desk, he glanced out a nearby window. Rain was pouring down, he sighed shutting his eyes. He hated his job; file classified reports that you couldn't even read, send letters, write down phone messages, and basically sit at a desk hour upon hours a day to go home then repeat the process tomorrow. Xaldin growled slightly annoyed, his life sucked at the moment. He lived with his older brother Xigbar who was constantly bringing over his boyfriend Demyx and the two were banging each other like nuts in Xigbar's room. Xaldin hated his job, hated his home life, and most of all he hated the fact that he wasn't even doing what he always dreamt of doing. His dad told him to get a normal job, unlike Xigbar who had worked for the military before being honorable discharged since he lost one eye in a battle.

Xaldin always wanted to run his own restaurant but his father said that would be stupid and told him to go to a normal college and get a normal job. Xaldin went with it but sadly he found that his life was horrible. Xaldin groan softly bored out of his mind, the door opened and he noticed his boss walk in. The man with reddish brown hair and brown eyes looking over the people in the office, he was a large man muscle wise. Sighing softly Xaldin sat up to try and look like he was working, Lexaeus (his boss) had been nice enough to get him this job when he was having trouble getting so he could at least **act** like he actually wanted to be there. Lexaeus look over at Xaldin and nodded "You are free to leave Xaldin. There is a storm coming in and you have fifteen minutes before the bridge will be closed to everyone." He told the man with black dreadlocks and amethyst eyes that look extremely bored. Xaldin nodded

"Thank you sir." He told him getting up to leave. Once Lexaeus left everyone sort of glared at Xaldin has the man packed up his things. Xaldin ignore the stares, it wasn't his fault that he lived with his brother that insisted that they live really close to a bridge.

* * *

><p>As Xaldin pulled up his hood to shield himself from the rain that poured down onto the world outside of his work building. Only ten minutes later Xaldin was crossing over the bridge he lived, the water was splashing onto the bridge already. Jumping back from a larger splash Xaldin spotted a figure in the rain, looking at him Xaldin blinked. Why was he standing in the middle of the road? Of course the road was closed at the moment to car but still, walking over Xaldin could see that the man had short blond hair and blue eyes. Getting closure the man turned his head to see Xaldin approaching him, he looked utterly confused. Xaldin looked at him funny, he was wearing a over sized white shirt and white pants. For some odd reason he wasn't wearing shoes, the man looked at him oddly. Xaldin finally cleared his throat "What are you doing in the rain?" he asked. The man blinked at him<p>

"I have no idea." He told him honestly. Where was he anyways? Xaldin sort of stared at him

"Then why don't you get out of the rain by going home?" he asked. The man blinked, where was home?

"I don't know where I live." He told the man, Xaldin noticed dried blood on the back of the man's neck

"Oh my. What did you do to yourself?" he asked. The man blinked, putting a hand on the back of his head he felt a slight cut on the back of his head

"I think I cut my head." He told the man. Xaldin had the man spin around so he could look at the cut

"Oh geez, yeah that's where all this blood came from." The man shifted

"Blood?"

"Yeah it's all over your neck." Xaldin explained. The man felt at his neck feeling a little crusty like object rub onto his hand. Pulling his hand in front of his face he saw his fingers mildly blood stained, he gasped slightly tipping backwards to land in Xaldin's arms "I think you need to get out of the rain." He spoke cautiously. The man frowned

"But where do I go?" he asked, Xaldin gave a slight smile

"You can hang at my place for a while." He offered. The man stared at Xaldin before getting out of Xaldin's arms and looking at him

"Are you sure?" Xaldin offered a genuine grin

"Yeah, it would be kind of mean to leave you out here." He told him. The man slowly nodded

"Uh…I guess.". Xaldin smiled and helped the man up.

* * *

><p>It took like forty five minutes before the two got close to Xaldin's house, halfway home the main road had shut down and Xaldin had to go a back route. Once home the man shivered under Xaldin's coat (Xaldin gave it to him since he was shivering). Xaldin unlocked the door poking his head in, it was silent. Not a good sign. Xaldin walked inside first "Xigbar you home?" he called, no response at first but a little rustling later a man popped his head around the corner. His long black hair with a couple of sliver streaks was falling about his face, one golden eye showing while the other one was covered by a eye patch. He blinked then grinned waving at his little brother<p>

"Hey Xaldly!" he called. A boy with a blond mullet and teal eyes peered from under Xigbar

"Hi Xaldin!" the boy called. The odd man met eyes with the boy for the briefest of moments before passing out.

"_**Now you going to show us your gift?" someone asked him. The man bobbed his head a little**_

"_**I've shown it four times." He gasped. Why was he so tired? The voice laughed**_

"_**We've seen nothing!"**_

"Hey! Are you okay?" the man heard, groaning he opened his eyes to see a pair of concerned purple ones looking down at him. Groaning again the man sat up rubbing his head

"I think so." He mumbled sitting up. He noticed he had been laid down on a couch in Xaldin's living room, three men were looking at him. Rubbing his temples a little the man groaned

"Ow. My head hurts." He told them. Xaldin grimaced

"Sorry. I didn't notice you tipping over so you kind hit your head on the ground." He explained. The man nodded

"It's fine. I wasn't quite planning on falling over or blacking out." He joked but kept rubbing his temples, Xaldin offered him aspirin. Taking it the man popped the pills into her mouth before swallowing a glass of water. Laying back the man kept rubbing his temples, he hoped the aspirin took care of this insanely annoying pressure in his head.

* * *

><p>When the man opened his eyes he had a blanket tossed over him, he apparently had dosed off on Xaldin's couch. The pressure annoyingly was still there, it kind of hurt. He did notice Xaldin sprawled out on the floor sound asleep, sitting up the man yawned. Xaldin sprang up, glancing over his shoulder he spotted the blond sitting up. Getting up Xaldin walked over "Hey you feeling any better?" he whispered, the blond rubbed his temples<p>

"I have an annoying pressure in my head that refuses to go away but the headache is gone otherwise." He told him. Xaldin nodded

"Maybe tomorrow I should run you to a doctor. The pressure might be something more." He suggested. The blond nodded

"Maybe but I wouldn't be able to pay." He muttered, Xaldin waved his hand a little

"I don't mind paying." The blond nodded

"Thank you…for everything." He whispered. Xaldin gently ruffled the man's hair

"No prob. I'm going to bed." He told him and left, he paused at the bottom of his stair "Oh yeah." He turned to look at the blond "One there's a guest room three doors down the hall on the left if you want to sleep there and…" Xaldin paused not sure if this would work "Can…can you remember your name?" he asked. The man shut his eyes trying to think, nothing came to mind for a while.

"Uh…Luxord I think." He told Xaldin, Xaldin smiled

"Luxord…nice name. Mine's Xaldin." He introduced himself and then vanished up stairs. Once Xaldin was out of sight Luxord laid back against the couch

"Maybe a few more minutes on the couch." He mumbled before he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Make it go away!" Luxord cried out, his hands pressed firmly against his head. There was a sigh before someone started rubbing his temples<strong>_

"_**Any better?" a voice asked, Luxord shook his head**_

"_**No." he told them bluntly. The person sighed again**_

"_**Does anything help it?" he heard. Luxord was about to say something when the pressure increased**_

"_**Oh bloody hell!" he screamed. Why did this hurt so bad? Squeezing his eyes shut Luxord groaned "Do something!" he screamed. The other person kept trying to talk with him but the pressure seemed to literally block out all other noise "Please…help." He muttered**_

* * *

><p>"Help." He pleaded, he felt a hand pressed to his forehead. Opening his eyes Luxord saw Xaldin looking at him<p>

"You feeling okay?" he asked, Luxord sat up

"Yeah…just had a bad dream." He told Xaldin. Sitting up and moaning Luxord pressed his hands to his temples "Damn I was hoping this would go away." He whined. Xaldin gently pressed a couple of fingers to Luxord's temple

"Does it feel like sinus pressure maybe?" he asked. Luxord shook his head

"No, more something trying to explode out of my head." He explained. Rubbing the temples slightly Xaldin sighed

"Sorry that your in pain. You're going to have hold on until two thirty when I can bring you to the doctor. I have work." He told the man, Luxord nodded

"It's fine. Thank you again." Xaldin smiled

"No problem." Removing his fingers Xaldin pulled on his semi still wet coat "I'll be home by two, I can then bring you to the doctor." He assured the male. Luxord nodded

"Okay."

"Xigbar is out until noon, if he bugs you too much just tell him I'll beat the living snot out of him. There's….well something in the fridge. Not sure what since Xigbar just cleaned it out." Xaldin told him Luxord nodded again

"Okay." He mumbled, he was still really tired and the pressure sort of messed up his thinking process. Xaldin nodded

"Alright that is everything I think." With that he left. Once Luxord was alone he fell back against the couch, he spent another hour rolling around on the couch before he decided he was hungry.

Getting off the couch Luxord walked towards what he assumed was the kitchen, he found it quite cozy. It couldn't have been much larger than the living room and yet it had everything. A fridge, stove/oven, cabinets, spotless countertops, a nice dishwasher, a coffee maker, and teapot settled into their proper places. Walking in Luxord laughed to himself "I feel bad for making a mess." He muttered. Looking into a cabinet looking for some kind of food Luxord had decided on a bowl of cereal when he gripped his head. The pressure was going to kill him! He was just sure of it! Kneeling to the ground Luxord pressed a hand to either side of his head and yelled, oh god(s) this hurt! After a while Luxord felt a couple of tears dripped down his cheeks "Please stop." He pleaded quietly. It was when the pressure was getting unbearable when he screamed, then…it was gone!

The pressure was gone, Luxord blinked. Something was a little different about the room he was in but he couldn't place it. It was a few moments later when the pressure returned but it wasn't as bad. It finally clicked, the difference was he didn't hear the ticking of the clock in the living room. Peering out into the living room he noticed that the clock was ticking along just fine now "Maybe the pressure tricked me?" he wondered. Feeling twice as tired as earlier Luxord went back to the couch laying back down. He closed his eyes for a quick nap when he woke to Xigbar returning

"You been asleep all day?" he asked. Luxord nodded

"Yeah…I'm sorry what's your name?" he asked. Xigbar laughed a little

"Xigbar, Xaldin's older brother!" he explained, Luxord looked about for a while when he glanced at the clock

"Oh geez, it's like one in the afternoon." He muttered sitting up. Xigbar glanced at the clock then pulled it off the wall

"Huh this clock's batteries must be dead. It's forty five minutes behind." He remarked.

Luxord blinked "Are all the clocks off? Maybe the power went out of something." He commented. Xigbar ran about for a while before coming back

"Nah just looks like this one is off." He told him. Luxord closed his eyes again "You can't still be tired!" Xigbar remarked, Luxord groaned

"I am so tired, I don't even know why." He muttered. He felt Xigbar press a hand to his forehead

"You don't feel warm. What did you eat today?" he asked, Luxord shrugged

"Nothing. I was going to eat cereal but then I felt a little sick then I laid down for a little bit." He told the man. Xigbar snapped his finger

"That's it! Your just overly hungry probably." Xigbar announced, Luxord opened his eyes weakly

"You think?" he asked. Xigbar nodded

"Yeah!" the man vanished for a while before returning with a bowl of cereal. Luxord only ate half before he started to feel sick, moving to set the bowl down Luxord felt the pressure increase again.

Not meaning to drop the bowl Luxord let go of the bowl before the table, Xigbar ran to catch it when Luxord blinked. Literally the scene was frozen. The bowl was half way to the ground and Xigbar had a hand out to catch it. The milk that would have splashed onto the ground was frozen into a very interesting shape, Luxord blinked again and went to catch the bowl. Setting his hand under the bowl and moving it to the table it was like someone hit play. The milk splashed into the bowl and Xigbar landed with a soft thud onto the ground. Luxord set the bowl onto the table as Xigbar got to his feet "Wow you've got amazing reflexes!" he grinned. Luxord nodded a little dazed, what had just happened?

Xaldin arrived home to find Luxord passed out on the couch again "I really think something is wrong with him, he passed out after he nearly dropped a bowl of cereal onto the ground. He caught it but then once it was on the table he crashed on the couch." Xigbar told his brother as Luxord was sound asleep. Xaldin scooped up the male with a blanket and brought him out to the car he used if he had to go into town. Setting the man onto the passenger seat and buckling him Xaldin waved to his brother

"I'll ask the doctor about the tiredness! See you! Don't stain anything!" he called then hopped into his car. Once Xaldin was down the road Xigbar frown

"I stain his car seat once and he teases me like no tomorrow!" he whined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luxord felt his fingers curling around something "What's this?" he asked, a male voice answered him<strong>_

"_**I thought it might help with the pressure. If you squeeze it you stop thinking about the pressure." The man suggested. Luxord tried it but he sighed**_

"_**No luck." He muttered. The other male growled**_

"_**It only stops when you…**_

* * *

><p>"Luxord?" he felt someone gently shake him awake, opening his eyes he saw Xaldin looking at him<p>

"Xaldin?" he asked. Xaldin nodded

"How you feeling?" he asked, Luxord looked about

"Groggy, where are we?" he asked. Xaldin helped Luxord out of the car

"Doctor's office." He explained. Once the two where signed in the two males sat in the waiting room, Luxord set a hand to his forehead "Not the pressure again." Xaldin almost whined. Luxord shook his head

"No weirdly when your around it's not very strong. It's more a headache from not eating a lot and sleeping too much I think." He told the man, Xaldin sighed

"Well we should be up next." He assured the man.

Once called in Luxord was given a through check up, apparently it had been a while since he had been to the doctor. Once he was done Luxord was asked to sit in the waiting area while they talked to Xaldin "So he was just wandering around on the bridge?" they asked. Xaldin nodded "Well that's odd says on his last medical file that he lives in England!" he announced. Xaldin's eyes widened

"But that's over five hundred miles away!" he yelped. The doctor nodded

"So can he remember any family?"

"No."

"Well if we hear anything we will call you." The doctor nodded then left after that. Xaldin walked over to Luxord

"Am I dying or something?" he asked instantly. Xaldin blinked then chuckled

"No they just wanted to let me know that they would be in contact if they found out anything, what's causing the headaches or more about your life before the memory lost." He told the man. Luxord looked at Xaldin before he couldn't help it, he hugged him. Xaldin was shocked a little "Ah…Luxord?" he asked. Luxord released the man

"Just…thanks for everything." He whispered. Xaldin smiled giving the man a ruffle of his hair

"No problem." He told him.

* * *

><p>Bringing Luxord home was quiet. Yet again Luxord had fallen asleep, Xaldin was worried but the doctors said he made have been walking for a long time and needed the rest. Once home Xaldin shook the male awake and offered to make him something to eat, sitting on the couch Luxord stared at the wall until Xaldin was done. Xaldin set down a plate of pancakes in front of him "Sorry Xigbar moved a bunch of stuff and also this is quick." He told the man placing syrup, jelly, peanut butter, and butter on the table in case he wanted anything on his pancakes. Luxord shook his head<p>

"It's fine." He muttered, as he ate Luxord held back sniffles. Finally once the food was half gone he set down his fork and sobbed, Xaldin kneeled next to the man and rubbed his shoulder

"You okay?" he asked. Luxord sniffed trying to calm down

"Fine. Just…frustrated that's all." He muttered. Xaldin nodded

"You thought you could learn something at the doctor's office." He voiced for Luxord who was now wiping his eyes. Luxord nodded sniffing a little bit "Well I know your home is in England. They mentioned it, so that explains the accent." He told the man in hopes of cheering him up.

Luxord looked at the man "Really?" Xaldin nodded, Luxord sniffed again "But that's so far away and…I can't spend my whole life here." He was trying so hard not to start crying again, Xaldin smiled

"You can spend as much time as you need here. It wouldn't be fair if I ditched you out on the streets now would it?" he laughed softly. Luxord nodded

"I guess but you've done so much for me and what if I never remember anything?" he asked. Xaldin rubbed his shoulder softly

"Then you don't remember anything. If that does happen I can help you find a place and settle down but your going to remember something eventually." He told him "Trust me." He whispered.

* * *

><p>It happen to be a few days later while Xaldin had been helping make dinner with Xigbar. Luxord was watching from the couch, Xaldin had a bowl of something in his hands which he had been using a whisk on. Luxord enjoyed watching Xaldin work, there was just something about watching the man that was relaxing. Also Xaldin looked so happy whenever he got to cook, it was just something Luxord noticed. As the man finished mixing he moved to set the bowl on the counter Xaldin cursed under his breath as the bowl dropped to the floor. Luxord blinked<p>

"Why…did you drop it?" he asked. Xaldin cussed a few things

"Damnit!" he shouted hitting the nearest counter, Luxord jumped a little as Xigbar tried to calm down his brother. Luxord walked over

"What's going on?" he asked, Xaldin took a few deep breaths

"Nothing." He muttered

"But…"

"Nothing!" he snapped storming off. Xigbar sighed getting a rag to clean up the spill on the floor

"It's just something he should tell you about when he wants to." Xigbar told him.

It happened to be later than night as Luxord laid on the guest bed before passing out when Xaldin knocked. Luxord smiled "Hey." He greeted, Xaldin nodded

"Hey. Mind if we talk?" he asked. Luxord shook his head

"What's up?" he asked. Xaldin took a seat on a nearby chair looking at Luxord, he seemed a little tense. Xaldin finally exhaled loudly

"About…dinner tonight." He began

"Oh that was…interesting." Luxord remarked. Xaldin nodded

"I…I thought you deserve to know something." He told the blond "I…I have a odd little condition." He told him. Luxord nodded slowly

"Okay." He wasn't sure what this had to do with the bowl crashing to the ground but it seemed to be hard for Xaldin to say. Xaldin swallowed

"It…it's sort of apparent in the way I talk."

"I'm confused."

"The accent?"

"What about it?"

"It's part of the condition." Xaldin explained. Now that Luxord thought about it the accent wasn't one he had ever heard of, it was similar to his but maybe a little…higher? It was hard to describe. Xaldin took a breath

"I've had it forever…the condition…it causes me to have random spasms. It only happens in my hands weirdly but I lose total control of them. Usually I just drop things but…I hate it." He told Luxord.

Luxord nodded

"I…I can't imagine what that's like." He told him. Xaldin nodded

"Most people believe that I'm crazed, but this stupid condition prevented me from doing what I wanted to do." Xaldin told him.

"What did you want to do?" Luxord asked, Xaldin sighed

"I wanted to run my own restaurant. But the spasm made me lose all hope in doing it." He told him. Luxord got up from the bed and hugged Xaldin tightly, Xaldin didn't say or ask any questions. He simply returned the embrace. Once Xaldin let go of Luxord he smiled "Thank you for the support." He told the blond

"It's the least I could do. You've already done so much for me." Luxord smiled back.

* * *

><p>As the days turned into weeks Luxord was still having trouble with the pressure (weirdly it wasn't as apparent when Xaldin was in the room) and could remember nothing. The days had become routine; Xaldin would get up in the morning, get ready, talk with Luxord for a while if he was up, leave for work then return at two, make lunch for the three (sometimes four if Demyx was over) men, and then the days would go from there. Luxord found himself sitting in the garage a lot fiddling with random chunks of wooden that were once part of a bigger project (Tree house when they were kids but now it just sort of sat there). Luxord would sit there and carve out little things: sometimes animals, others canoes, at one point he tried to carve a person but that sort of looked more like a alien (Demyx asked to keep it. He thought it looked cool!), once he managed to make Xaldin's face. Feeling rather embarrassed Luxord hid that one out of sight.<p>

Many times Luxord and Xaldin would lay on the same bed in the guest room and chat late into the night. Mainly it was about Xaldin and his life, occasionally Xaldin would ask Luxord if he was okay about not remembering anything but mainly kept away from the subject. It was odd, Xaldin wasn't much of a people person yet with Luxord it felt okay to just talk. Once he woke up to find he had dosed off with Luxord curled up on his chest, blushing Xaldin just pulled a blanket over the two and went back to sleep. Luxord felt comfortable around Xaldin, the pressure was faint when he was around and the man was easy to talk to. But when the weeks turned into a month Luxord was getting more and more frustrated.

Luxord sat in the garage with a small block of wood, he found keeping his mind busy while Xaldin was gone helped with the pressure. Luxord had found a Swiss Army knife and had been chipping away at the block for a while, he heard the door open. Looking up he saw Xaldin, the man waved "Hey. Thought I would find you here." Walking over to sit next to the man. Luxord nodded

"Yeah, not sure why I bother." He told the man tossing the half completed wooden object away from himself. Xaldin caught the little object

"What's bugging you?" he asked, Luxord put his head into both of his hands

"I…I'm just frustrated. I've spent so long here and I can't even remember my last name. I can't remember what I like and don't like! It's just…" Luxord sniveled. Xaldin put a comforting arm around Luxord's shoulder Xaldin stroked the man's head softly with his free hand

"It's okay. This takes time." He whispered.

Luxord sniffed again

"I know but I can't help but be curious, was I a jerk or really nice? I can't remember anything and I thought maybe I would remember something!" he sobbed. Crying Luxord felt Xaldin wrap his second arm around him giving him a awkward sideways hug

"It's okay." Xaldin whispered "I'm curious too. But this is going to take time, you may not get the memories back until your over eighty years old. But you know me and Xigbar are here to help you along the way." He told him, Luxord shifted so he was able to return the man's hug "Well maybe not Xigbar totally since he still wants to play with his little sex imp, but he's still willing to help. But I'm here for you." He whispered. Luxord sniffed trying to calm down, Xaldin being there made it a lot easier. Something about the man made Luxord feels safe, like as long as Xaldin was there nothing bad could happen. The pressure also was very faint when he near by, things were…okay when Xaldin was around.

It was a while before Xaldin leaned back a little, Luxord looked up at the man. How could he make everything okay? Xaldin swallowed a little nervously, it was perfect. Luxord just being his arms was perfect but he still couldn't help but carve for something a little more, not a lot but maybe a little more. The two were staring at one another but Xaldin made the first move, he leaned in just a tiny bit. He sort of tilted his head one way slightly, Luxord blushed slightly knowing what was to come. Leaning in the two were about to touch lips when Luxord literally felt like something was stabbing into his brain. Moving away Luxord set a hand against his head, Xaldin moved to see if maybe he had offended the man. Luxord set his other hand against his head

"Oh god(s)." He muttered, Xaldin gently touched Luxord's shoulder worried

"Lux?" he called weakly. Xaldin watched the man have a look of pain show on his face, his eyes wide and beginning to water. His mouth was slightly open, his hands trying to clutch at whatever was causing the pain, Luxord's breathing was irregular. Then he screamed.

Xaldin nearly launched himself half way across the room as he heard Luxord scream, the man fell to his side screaming in pain clutching onto his head. Tears rolling down both cheeks as he cried and screamed his lungs out, Xaldin ran over touching the man's shoulders "Luxord! Luxord what's going on?" he cried shaking the man slightly. Sobbing Luxord tried to think, he couldn't get anything but a scream to come out of his mouth. He managed to move a hand from his head to one of Xaldin's, pulling the hand to his head he pressed the hand to the back of his head. Xaldin looked at Luxord "Is that where the pain is?" he asked, Luxord nodded barely still crying his eyes out. Xaldin tried applying pressure to see if that would help but that just made Luxord scream louder, trying to get the male to sit up Luxord's screams suddenly stopped. Xaldin glanced at Luxord, the blond had passed out onto the ground. Xaldin panicked a little trying to move him but a click of a gun being cocked made him look up. Three men stood in the room wearing white padded body armor and some very scary looking guns, all were pointed at him and Luxord "Who are you?" he asked.

One man stepped forward

"Don't worry, we are just here for the blond. Hand him over." The man ordered, Xaldin moved to protect the man on the ground. Looking at Luxord Xaldin shook his head "Mister Fisher, you don't have a choice. Hand him over." They repeated. Xaldin again shook his head

"No! Who are you?" Xaldin snapped. The gun cocked the gun again

"This would hurt a lot if I were to shoot you with this." He told Xaldin, Xaldin glanced at Luxord

"What do you want with him?" he asked. The man leveled the gun with Xaldin's head

"That is none of your concern Mister Fisher, now hand him over." He told the man. Xaldin shook his head

"I have been taking care of this male! I want to know what you want with him!" he shouted. The man sighed

"I didn't want to end it like this but you have given me no choice." Slowly beginning to pull the trigger. There was a grunt

"I wouldn't advise that." Xaldin heard a familiar voice speak, Lexaeus appeared from the back of the group

"Lexaeus!" Xaldin cried glad to see someone he knew. Lexaeus nodded

"Hello Xaldin, hand over Luxord." He ordered, Xaldin frowned

"What?"

"Xaldin things would be much easier if you would simply hand over the man." He told him. Xaldin looked at Lexaeus with disbelief

"Why is he so important?" he demanded, Lexaeus sighed

"Xaldin I really don't want to have to use force to get the male but I will if that is necessary." He told Xaldin. Xaldin shook with rage

"Why can't I know why you want him so badly?" he yelled, Lexaeus sighed again

"Fine have it your way Xaldin. Pity really." He took one of the guns from the men aiming it at Xaldin, Xaldin instantly moved to defend himself with his hands.

All the sudden a gust of wind ripped through the room knocking the men to the ground, the guns clattered to the ground and even Lexaeus was stunned for a brief moment. He looked at Xaldin with huge eyes "No way!" he gasped, Xaldin's finger tips had changed to be a little red but his nails were glowing white. Xaldin winced, his fingernails hurt. Maybe the gun slowly burned him to death? Luxord's eyes cracked open slightly, seeing the situation at hand Luxord made a move to sit up. Xaldin looked at Luxord, Luxord gripped onto Xaldin's leg pulling himself up slowly to rest on Xaldin's shoulder. He gripped onto one of Xaldin's wrists, he could remember. He could remember everything. Xaldin moved to help the man stand "Men! Reform your groups and fire!" Lexaeus called. Luxord set his lips by Xaldin's ear

"When I tell you to, run as fast as you can away from here. Leave me behind." He muttered. Before Xaldin had a chance to say anything Luxord shut his eyes and pushed away the pressure. The people froze on the spot, Luxord stumbled a little "Now! Run!" he hissed. Xaldin scooped up the male running with him in his arms "What are you doing?" he cried surprised. Xaldin looked at him for a brief moment before running like hell

"I'm not leaving you behind. Remember I'm here for you." He whispered and ran. Xigbar rounded the corner

"Xal! What's going on?" he yelped, Xaldin ran past him

"Run!" Xaldin yelled not bothering to look back. Xigbar nodded following the man outside, Luxord groaned

"Damn was hoping to get more time." He muttered. Running as fast as they could Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord managed to get into Xigbar's car that was still running and speed off. Luxord in the backseat with Xaldin and Xigbar driving like a maniac.

* * *

><p>Finally when they reached a park towards the edge of town the group stopped, turning the car off after hiding it behind some trees Xigbar looked at Luxord who was being checked out by Xaldin "What's the fucking hell is going on!" Xigbar demanded. Luxord gave a soft groan<p>

"Bloody hell." He muttered, Xaldin was being careful not to harm the man as he looked at him

"Lux…what happened back there?" he asked. Luxord looked at Xaldin for a brief moment before sighing

"I…I don't really know how to explain this…" he started.

"Perhaps I can help?" a voice spoke calmly. Xaldin and Xigbar both snapped their heads to see a boy with blueish violet hair sitting in the passenger seat. Both men gasped

"Zexion!" Luxord cried looking surprised, Xaldin looked at Luxord

"You know him?" he asked. Luxord nodded

"Yes, he knows me. I also know him quite well. We were in the same lab." Zexion answered for the somewhat flabbergasted blond. Xigbar raised an eyebrow

"Lab?" he asked, Zexion nodded

"Luxord, myself, and another male were experiments in a top secret government project called "Project Ultra." Zexion started. Xigbar raised an eyebrow

"Ultra?"

"Yes. We were to become the ultimate army for the military but it was a slow process." He explained. Luxord nodded

"There are very few people with actual gifts, most claim they do but don't in reality." He continued sitting up a little bit. Xaldin blinked

"Gifts?" he asked

"Gifts that deal with anything we consider supernatural. Like being able to stop time for short periods. Or in my case being able to obtain top secret information with my brain." Zexion explained. The two dark haired men were confused beyond belief "Luxord can pause time for small amounts of time, that is how you were able to get out of the house." The boy continued.

Luxord nodded "But the powers come with a heavy price, all the powers are connected to one body part in some form. With Luxord he will always have a pressure in his head that he uses to stop time if he needs to. Unfortunately the pressure will always return, the time also doesn't always stop for the same amount every time. Longer periods of time will also cause Luxord to pass out and do minor brain damage." Zexion explained. Xaldin looked at Luxord, poor guy "Also he has to release the pressure regularly or else the pressure can get extreme enough to knock out the male." He finished looking at Luxord who had laid his head on Xaldin's shoulder. Xaldin nodded

"So was that the reason you passed out?" he asked the man, Luxord nodded

"Yes. Also stopping time drains a lot of energy so that's why I was always sleeping when we first met." He told the two. Zexion nodded

"Being an experiment we had to have several people watching us, not everyone in the government agreed with the tactics used to try and control our powers."

"Why not?" Xigbar asked now fascinated with this idea

"Basically we are locked into a small cramped room that is pure white. After a while you are brought into a dark cold room made entirely out of metal." Zexion began "You are strapped to a chair and told to show your power to the observers. If you don't they start shocking you." Xaldin swallowed "After that the more you resist the higher they turn up the voltage. People with special gifts can survive no problem, but those who don't die."

"They will do anything to try an understand the powers. Including creating a few." Zexion looked at Luxord, Xaldin glanced at the male

"Create?"

"My power is not a natural power. They were trying to understand how the gifts could work, so they cut open my head and started to look. On accident they gave me a power." He explained moving a little of his hair to show a slight scar on his head. Xaldin stroked the spot softly "Once the power was discovered they now have two missions: one understand the powers, and two see if there are other people able to be given a power." Luxord finished. There was a long awkward pause before Xaldin reached over and hugged Luxord tightly, Luxord blushed bright red before looking up at Xaldin "Xal…"

"No one should have to go through that." He whispered. Zexion nodded moving to get out of the car

"Well, gentlemen, we need to be going. Luxord let's go." He told the blond. Xaldin looked up shocked

"What?"

"You are not safe as along as Luxord is nearby. The men you saw today will follow you until you die if Luxord is with you." Zexion explained making another move to leave.

He stopped and appeared to be waiting for something, it occurred to both men Luxord hadn't moved from his spot "Luxord." Zexion called, no response. Turning to face the man Luxord gripped onto one of Xaldin's hands

"No."

"What?" Zexion cried outraged. Luxord shook his head

"They are in it just as much as I am. Sure they don't have gifts but what the government decides to experiment on them? I'm staying with them!" he told Zexion. Zexion growled

"Luxord, you are sentencing them to death!" Zexion shouted. Luxord's eyes had fire in them

"I will do anything to protect them! Zexion get it through that thick skull of yours! I am staying here!" he snapped. Zexion huffed

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you get them killed!" he snapped then left.

* * *

><p>Late into the night when Xigbar was passed out and snoring away Luxord slipped out of the car to sit on a nearby bench. Looking at the stars he watched a shooting star pass by, closing his eyes Luxord smiled '<em>I wish that things will go a lot better and that I can protect Xaldin and Xigbar…<em>' he wished. He opened his eyes when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked to see Xaldin sitting next to him looking up at the stars as well, Luxord smiled "What brings you out here?" he asked. Xaldin smiled

"Eh partly Xigbar was keeping me awake and also your warmth left so I thought something was wrong." He told him. Luxord shook his head

"Nah, I mean sure some stuff is still kind of fuzzy to me but it's a lot clearer than a month ago." He told him "I just wanted to see the stars." He added. Xaldin nodded

"Hm. Any reason why or do you just like them?" Xaldin inquired, Luxord felt Xaldin lightly touch one of his hands. Smiling again Luxord slipped his hand into Xaldin's and intertwined their fingers

"I always thought they were pretty. Since I lived indoors my whole life we all found we missed something about our old lives. I missed getting to look at the stars." He told Xaldin. Xaldin nodded

"You know, me and Xigbar's mother was a astronaut." He told Luxord. Luxord nodded

"I think you mentioned that once. She died of cancer right?" Xaldin nodded

"Yeah so when I was little I used to look up at the sky and think that I could wave to the stars and my mom would see it. Shortly after she died I waved at the stars again, I think I was hoping that she would see it up in heaven." He whispered, a tint of sadness in his voice. Luxord laid his head against Xaldin's shoulder

"That's…sweet." He muttered closing his eyes.

Xaldin laid his head on top of Luxord's, a small sigh of happiness coming out of his throat. Luxord smiled before gently squeezing the hand he was holding "Xaldin?" he called wondering if the man had fallen asleep, Xaldin sounded groggy but awake enough

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in all this." He whispered. Xaldin shifted so he could nuzzle Luxord's neck making Luxord turn bright red

"Don't be. Life isn't very interesting without you." He whispered. Luxord felt a fierce shiver go up his spine as Xaldin's whispered against his skin.

Luxord and Xaldin eventually drifted off like that. Snuggled close and one hand holding onto the other's. It had to have been around three or four in the morning when Luxord stirred awake since Xaldin had moved a little bit, Xaldin's other arm had wrapped around his waist to keep Luxord close. Luxord smiled nuzzling the man's head softly, Xaldin made a little noise before tightening his grip around the blond. Luxord giggled before moving his free arm to wrap around Xaldin's shoulders. Once he drifted off again it wasn't until the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains did each of the two wake up. Xaldin blinked awake, he smiled at Luxord. He looked younger while he slept, but didn't most people?

Xaldin moved his arm from around Luxord's waist before sitting up straight, he laughed a little when he saw that he was still holding onto Luxord's hand. Luxord unceremoniously flopped onto his chest mumbling something incoherent. Ruffling the man's hair Xaldin laughed a tiny bit, Luxord finally woke up when the sun was shinning on his face. Looking up at Xaldin Luxord smiled "Morning." He whispered, Xaldin smiled back

"Morning. You comfortable?" he asked laughing a little. Luxord looked at his position before sitting up

"Hm…sorry." He told him before stretching. Xaldin laughed once he was done, Luxord rubbed his back "What?"

"You make this seem like a normal thing for you. You got someone special back wherever they kept you?" he asked. Luxord shook his head

"No. If I ever got having a relationship with another experiment I would have been in huge trouble." He told Xaldin. The male laughed a little bit

"I was just teasing Luxord." Xaldin reached over to ruffle Luxord's hair "You should know that by now." He told him.

Luxord laughed

"Wonder if Xigbar is still snoring away in the car?" Luxord asked

"Probably, probably got his tongue all handing out and snoring away like this." Xaldin then tossed his head part and stuck out his tongue faking a snore. Luxord laughed falling off the bench he was sitting on, Xaldin stopped concerned that Luxord was hurt. Once Luxord quit laughing he noticed something was off about their current situation. Looking around it finally clicked

"Where's the car?" he asked, Xaldin glanced about

"Crap! Do you think those men came and snatched Xigbar?" he asked

"I think they would have more likely grabbed me than him no offense to Xigbar." He told Xaldin now on the edge, Xaldin whipped out his phone to dial Xigbar

"I'm going to call him, maybe he'll answer." Dialing his brother's number Xaldin heard three rings before someone picked up

"_Hey Xaldy! What's up?_" he asked. Xaldin breathed out a sigh of relief

"Hey Xig, where the hell are you?" he asked. Xigbar laughed

"_Aw do we miss me?_"

"Xigbar I'm gonna…"

"_I'm at a motel. Demyx called getting all freaked out since I guess they went after him too._"

"Is he okay?"

"_Yeah a little freaked out but he's fine._"

"That's good to hear." Xaldin quickly mouthed to Luxord what was going on, the blond seemed edgy. Demyx's name was familiar but not because of him seeing him a lot through his stay at Xaldin's home it was more like he knew him from before he lost his memory. It was on the tip of his tongue too! Xigbar laughed

"_Hey why don't you meet us here? Demyx has a plan to maybe get us out of state before the people catch up to you and me. We've been talking it over all night among…other things._" Xigbar told him Xaldin pinched the bridge of his nose while shutting his eyes tight

"I didn't need to hear the last part." He told his brother. Xaldin told Luxord the plan, the blond sighed

"It's our only plan at the moment. I say we go for it." He told him. After getting the address and room number Xaldin and Luxord had to take three buses before even getting close to the motel. As they traveled Luxord kept trying to figure out where he knew Demyx from. Finally getting to the motel Luxord looked around "Looks abandoned." He remarked, there where no lights and the building was so run down that Luxord was pretty sure that a garbage dump would be more appealing.

Walking towards the marked room Luxord stopped, Xaldin turned to look at the man

"What?" he asked. Luxord's eyes got really big

"Demyx." He hissed, Xaldin raised a eyebrow

"What about him?"

"I know him!" Luxord exclaimed. Xaldin blinked slowly twice

"Well yeah he's the boy that my brother is in love with…"

"No! From before…like when I was in the labs." He told Xaldin. Xaldin's eyes got big "He…he used to be a experiment like me…but…he…he…" there was the sound of guns being cocked all around them. Xigbar stood in front of the door of the marked room

"Xigbar!" Xaldin cried relieved to see his brother alive but a little nervous due to all the guns being cocked. Xigbar sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks

"I'm sorry…bro…and you too Lux." He told them looking at the ground. Xigbar took four steps forward, his wrists bound together with thick cuffs. Xaldin gasped seeing the men in white armor walking out of various places hidden in the shadows, Luxord backed up to slip his hand into Xaldin's. He might be able to stop time long enough to get the three of them out of there. One of the men raised his gun firing at Luxord, Luxord spun around before hitting the ground

"LUXORD!" Xaldin cried kneeling down next to check on Luxord. There was a happy giggle

"Oh don't worry Xaldy! He's just asleep for the moment." He heard as Demyx came out from behind a few of the men, he was still smiling. Xaldin growled

"How dare you? What's gotten into you?" he demanded, Demyx's smile grew

"Let's just say that it's more beneficial to work with the people who held you captive. Now…" the guns were raised being pointed to him and Xigbar "Why don't you two come along quietly? We need to talk about some things." He asked. Xaldin's eyes narrowed

"And if we don't?" Demyx laughed taking out a simple pistol aiming it at Luxord

"Then poor Luxord will pay. Now why don't we go?" he asked.


End file.
